


Romance in the Workplace

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he overheard a questionable conversation between Nanny and Igor, Count Duckula concluded that they are in a romantic relationship. Could it be true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in the Workplace

Castle Duckula, home of the last of the ferocious clan of vampire ducks: Count   
Duckula! As the werewolves and vampires come out to play, something sinister   
lurks within these castle walls...

"Oh dear, please help us!" Nanny clucked as she ran through the long passageway.   
Igor poked his head out from the library, curious as to what had bothered the   
hen this time.  
"Nanny, what is the matter?" the butler asked as he stepped into the passageway.   
The housekeeper stopped in her tracks; and jumped into the arms of her saviour.   
Needless to say, the butler was not amused.  
"Oh Mr. Igor, please help!" Nanny wailed, ignorant of the fact the vulture found   
it very hard to carry her in his arms. Igor sighed in defeat when he realized   
what had scared her.  
"Nanny, how many times must I inform you that those spiders are completely   
harmless? They are also more scared of you than they are of them. Not to mention   
the fact that they are almost microscopic in size..."

"Oh Mr. Igor, you and your silly games..." Nanny chuckled, "Those poor little   
spiders didn't scare me. It was--erm..." the plump hen tried to jog her   
memory, ignorant of the fact Igor had dropped her when his arms couldn't carry   
her anymore. The vulture muttered under his breath that the housekeeper   
definitely needs to lose a lot of weight. If Nanny had heard him, she would've   
clobbered him; after she realized what he had said minutes later.

"Oh, right! Now, I remember!" Nanny smiled proudly, "I had wanted to call you,   
Mr. Igor, because Towser somehow got stuck in the chimney while he was trying to   
eat Santa Clause."  
"Did Towser get hold of him?" Igor beamed hopefully. His hopes were shattered   
when Nanny shook her head in reply.  
"Poor Towser got stuck up in t'at chimney."  
"Come Nanny; let's get that lupine out of his prison."  
"I thought we we're 'elpin' Towser." Nanny wore a confused expression as she   
stared at the elderly vulture. Igor buried his face with his hands.  
"Lupines are werewolves. Oh, never mind. Come with me, Nanny."

The servants of the castle entered the room where Towser was located, not   
knowing that were being watched by a pair of eyes that belong to the world's   
strongest vampire...  
"What are those two up to?" Duckula frowned to himself. He was about to turn his   
heel to leave, but his curiosity begged for him to check out what was going on.  
As the young duck leaned his ear against the door to eavesdrop, his eyes widened   
in shock.

"Oh Mr Igor, you're almost there!" Nanny squealed as Igor grunted. Count Duckula   
felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Are those two...no way!  
"Nngh, I will feel this in the morning!" Igor groaned. Count Duckula's face   
blanched. Yes, they are doing it.

The vegetarian vampire pinched his cheeks, making sure he wasn't dreaming this   
entire incident up. He heard more feminine squeals and manly grunts. No, he   
wasn't dreaming.  
"I can't believe it! Igor and Nanny..." Duckula tried to rack his mind over this   
new fact.  
"What a minute...that explains everything! Like how they would always hang out   
with one another, never seemed to mind when they had to pretend to be husband   
and wife, how they stand up for one another most of the time and the fact Igor   
never tried to get rid of her. Why didn't I notice this before?"

"Duckula, you are being ridiculous! They are only good friends. This is all just   
a misunderstanding. Puh-zackly, a misunderstanding!" the vampire duck reassured   
himself as he tried to open the door. Since it was locked, the young count   
decided to teleported himself into the room. What he saw next shocked him   
greatly! Igor was lying on top on Nanny. The duck didn't even notice the   
werewolf that was lying on the floor next to the elderly fowls.

Igor and Nanny both wore embarrassed looks on their faces, but for totally   
different reasons. They thought their master wore that shocked expression   
because of Towser. They got into this strange position when Igor pulled Towser   
so hard out that he lost his footing and fell on top of Nanny.

"Igor, Nanny, I have only one thing to say...ARGH!!!!!"

As the entire country of Transylvania shook as an angry vampire's screams filled   
the air, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there... whatever you are!

The End


End file.
